


Rallying the Troops

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Aim for the Sky!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      First time in this fandom. <br/>Aim for the Sky! is the property of Halrloprillalar, with additional brainstormings by Marksykins and Mousapelli.<p>Written for Mousapelli</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rallying the Troops

**Author's Note:**

> First time in this fandom.   
>  Aim for the Sky! is the property of Halrloprillalar, with additional brainstormings by Marksykins and Mousapelli.
> 
> Written for Mousapelli

 

 

"Are we ready?" was the first thing out of Tsukada-captain's mouth. Sato nodded frantically, nearly fumbling his clipboard (well, it was technically Tsukada-captain's old clipboard but he hadn't said anything when Sato had brought it to practice the day before).

"Everything on the checklist is done, Tsukada-captain!" He promised, fingers fretting across the scratch-marks from the time Tsukada-captain had dropped it - repeatedly - during a particularly fractious practice. He thought over it. "I double-checked everything!"

"Hhhft." Tsukada-captain unhooked his tie, already digging in his bag for his tracksuit. Sato fidgeted with the scraps of paper, lingering over new tactics Kobayashi had suggested as Tsukada-captain stripped off his uniform. He paused with his shirt half-open and dug in his pocket, tossing the crumpled pack of cigarettes over to Sato. "Throw those out."

Sato blinked, juggling the packet and the clipboard desperately. "Yes Tsukada-captain!"

He stuffed the clipboard back under his arm and scuttled out of the room. He'd just thrown the cigarettes into the bin when Tachiki came storming around the corner, looking rumpled. And very, very cross. Asawaka was hurrying after him, voice raised plaintively. "Senpaiiiiiiii!"

Sato had to fight the urge to step in front of the bin as Tachiki stomped straight past him and into the changing room. Asawaka hesitated, giving Sato just enough time to grab his elbow and tow him off in the opposite direction. They were rounding the corner just as Tachiki's voice came through the door. "-ing my smokes, you bastard-cap-"

He wasn't sure what would happen next but he was absolutely that Tsukada-captain would be able to handle it and that he didn't want to be anywhere near a grouchy Tachiki and Tsukada-captain.

Meanwhile, it wouldn't hurt to triple-check everything, right? He looked down at Asawaka who was chewing his lip and looking over his shoulder at the door. "Do you think we should help, Sato? Tachiki seems really upset."

"Tsukada-captain will handle it." Sato said firmly. "We'll just ...check things while he's talking to Tachiki."

Asawaka looked doubtful but by then they were out to the pitch. Misaki and Marty-san were tossing the ball back and forth while Harda sat cross-legged beside them, talking Marty-san - loudly - through the polite conversation.

"I am have a good time, playing with my team." Marty-san said carefully and missed the ball as Harda fell over laughing.

Misaki saw Sato and rolled his eyes, propping his stick against his leg as he stretched. "I am _having_ a good time, playing with the team." he corrected.

"I am having a good time, playing with the team." Marty-san parroted back, brows scrunched together as he scooped up the ball.

"Very _good_ , Marty-san!" Asawaka bounded over to glomp the unfortunate boy and they both went crashing into Harda.

Sato had just enough time to wonder how he was going to tell Tsukada-captain that they're going to be three players short and if the school nurse would be likely to have a resuscitation kit on hand. Then they rolled apart, laughing and chattering. Misaki sighed gustily and looked over at Sato. "Do you think Tsukada-captain will mind about the grass stains?"

Sato stared at the green stains blankly and only just managed not to shriek but the breathless squeak that did escape had Asawaka and Harda scrambling up to pat him on the back. Asawaka patted him on the back while Marty-san pushed himself upright. "Should we put a head between his legs?"

Asawaka's thoughtful 'hmmm' propelled Sato straight back up, spluttering. "I'm fine! Absolutely fine! Thank you anyway Marty-san!"

Marty-san opened his mouth to say something but the door slammed and Tachiki came outside with murder glittering in his eyes. Without anyone actually seeming to move, Sato was suddenly standing in front of everyone as the other boy stopped to glare at them.

"Ready for the big event, Tachiki?" Sato managed.

"Pffft!" Tachiki snorted, stuffing both hands in his pockets. "It's not that big a deal."

"But Tachiki!!" Asawaka wailed.

"TACHIKI!!" Harda shouted. "That's a HORRIBLE thing to say!

Misaki and Marty-san exchanged a pointed glance and stood up, going right back to their drill even as Harda took a deep breath and started to really argue. Sato winced at the volume and decided that he should go back to check with Tsukada-captain. There was nothing he could add that Asawaka's infamous sad eyes couldn't say better.

He rounded the corner and was engulfed in white. He managed not to scream, flailing desperately and nearly dropping his clipboard. Kobagin's voice came from somewhere behind him. "Sato? Is that you?"

"Of course it is!" He snapped, floundering around to free himself. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Sorry." Kobagin was pulling in what felt like the wrong direction and Sato choked, pulling the other way. "I thought you were Kazuhiro."

Sato thought about this and froze, letting Kobagin efficiently strip away the bed sheet. "Oh no. I thought he was wearing pants this time?"

"He was." Kobagin said grimly.

Sato whimpered. Tsukada-captain was going to kill him if Kazuhiro wasn't dressed for the occasion and Asawaka would guilt him to death if he got the team disbanded because Kazuhiro wasn't dressed. Kobagin wadded up the sheet and nodded curtly. "I will make sure he looks respectable for our guests."

"I-" Sato squared his shoulders. "I will tell Tsukada-captain, just in case he needs to have an excuse ready."

"He could tell them that Kazuhiro's clothes got wet?" Kobagin suggested, lifting an eyebrow.

The thought of Tsukada-captain's reaction was enough to make Sato's gut twist and he swallowed. "Find his clothes, please?"

"I will." Kobagin's eyes took on the gleam that Sato normally associated with unorthodox new tactics and scattered opposition teams.

If it wasn't his responsibility to explain matters to Tsukada-captain, Sato might have stayed to watch the battle of wills. As it was, he smiled weakly and sidled off. The last he saw of Kobagin was a deep frown and the trailing edge of the bed sheet as he vanished down the corridor.

Kichida was standing outside the changing room, half-blocking the door. Sato stopped to stare at him then he groaned. "Please, please, be Kinsho?"

Kichida smirked and Sato moaned. "Not Kinsho?"

"Guess." Kichida smiled.

"Oh no, no, no!" Sato moaned. "You're not Kinsho, which means that Kinsho is in the changing room with Tsukada-captain, which means that Tsukada-captain is going to busy for a while but Ochi-sensei will be here _any minute_!"

There's a snicker from behind him or rather, from the Kichida who is standing behind him. Before Sato could take a swing at him, the door opened and Tsukada-captain stepped out, stick over his shoulder.

"Tsukada-captain!" Sato had never been so relieved to see his captain being all ...captain-y and even though Kazuhiro was probably still pants-free, Harda had probably deafened most of the team and Tachiki might have stormed off in a huff, he thought that they just might manage to impress Ochi-sensei after all.

 


End file.
